olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
English for Japanese
基本１ - Kihon 1 - Saturday 8th February 2020 Lesson 1 # 男性 = Man # 男の子 = Boy # 彼は太郎さんです = He is Taro # 太郎さんは一人の男の子です = Taro is a boy # 彼は一人の男性です = He is a man # 私は一人の男性です = I am a man Lesson 2 # 私は歩きます = I walk # 私は食べます = I eat # 彼は歩きます = He walks # 太郎さんは歩きます = Taro walks # 私たち = We # あなたと私 = You and I Lesson 3 # 水 = Water # 牛乳 = Milk # リンゴ = Apple # 私は一つのリンゴを食べます = I eat an apple # 私たちは一つのリンゴを食べます = We eat an apple # 私たちは牛乳を飲みます = We drink milk # 私たちは水を飲みます = We drink water 基本２ - Kihon 2 - Basics 2 Lesson 1 # 女性 = Woman # 一人の女性 = A woman # 女の子 = Girl # サンドイッチ = Sandwich # 私は一人の女の子です = I am a girl # それは水です = That/It is water Lesson 2 # 新聞 = Newspaper # メニュー = Menu # 本 = Book # 私は一枚のメニューを読みます = I read a menu # 私は新聞を一部読みます = I read a newspaper # 私は一冊の本を持っています = I have a book # あなたは一冊の本を持っています = You have a book Lesson 3 # 女性たち = Women # 女の子たち = Girls # 彼女たちは女性です = They are women # 彼女たちは女の子です = They are girls フレーズ - Furēzu - Common Phrases Lesson 1 #朝 = Morning #はい、彼は男の子です = Yes, he is a boy #ありがとう = Thanks #ようこそ = Welcome #私は元気です = I am fine #こんにちは、太郎さん = Hello, Taro #お元気ですか? = How are you? Lesson 2 # 夜 = Night # さようなら = Bye # さようなら、太郎! = Goodbye, Taro! # いいえ = No # ごめんなさい = I am sorry # ありがとうございます、太郎さん! = Thank you, Taro! # 私は男の子ではありません = I am not a boy Lesson 3 # 彼は話します = He speaks # お水をください = Water, please # 太郎さんは日本語を話します = Taro speaks Japanese # 私たちは英語を話します = We speak English # 私は日本語を話します = I speak Japanese # はい、私は日本語を話します = Yes, I speak Japanese # はい、私は英語を話します = Yes, I speak English 基本３ - Kihon 3 - Basics 3 Lesson 1 #彼は一冊の本を持っています = He has a book #彼女は一冊の本を読みます = She reads a book #彼は新聞を一部読みます = He reads a newspaper #彼は一つのリンゴを食べます = He eats an apple #彼女は英語を話します = She speaks English #彼は水を飲みます = He drinks water #彼は牛乳を飲みます = He drinks milk Lesson 2 # 学校 = School # その学校 = The school # 私はその本を読みます = I read the book # それは私の本です = It is my book # それは私の学校です = It is my school Lesson 3 # パン = Bread # 先生 = Teacher # 男性たち = Men # 男の子たち = Boys # 私たちは子供です = We are children # 太郎さんは一人の学生です = Taro is a student # 彼らは先生です = They are teachers # 彼は私の子供です = He is my child 食べ物 - Tabemono - Food Lesson 1 #チーズ = Cheese #イチゴ = Strawberry #オレンジ = Orange #卵 = Egg #私はそのイチゴを食べます = I eat the strawberry #彼はオレンジを食べます = He eats an orange #私はバナナを食べます = I eat a banana #彼女はトマトを食べます = She eats a tomato